The Commission on Sports Medicine Modalities, U.S. Olympic Council on Sports Medicine is supporting a pilot study of the Efficacy of Spinal Manipulative Therapy on the performance of Athletes. The study is a clinical trial to determine whether manipulative therapy will improve the performance of athletes. Dr. Murray Goldstein, Dr. Peter Jokl, Director of Sports Medicine at Yale, and members of the OBES have developed the pilot study proposal. Current plans are to accomplish the 250 athlete clinical trial at Yale. Planned end points are athletes and coaches subjective measures of performance, and objective tests such as running, treadmill tests, and tests on machines such as the CYBEX.